Two Sparrows and a Teague
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Sequel to A Sparrow's Quest. Jack Sparrow Jr has been travelling the ocean for two years with his father, Jack Sparrow himself. After docking in Spain, they see the Bloody Dragon tied up too. What happens when they meet a twenty year old by the name of Luke Teague? Hints of Sparrabeth and Jack/Angelica.
1. Prologue: Not What He'd Known

**OptimusPrime2017 presents to you,**

 **A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic;**

 **Two Sparrows and a Teague**

 **Prologue:**

"Luke!" A voice called.

"Yeah?" A boy of around twenty years old replied. He had dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his recently cut hair, which wasn't even an inch long. "I'm coming!"

Luke raced into the apartment building and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. He entered room 405. It was the room he shared with his mother. He closed the door and saw her sitting by the window of the outer wall. She'd just closed the window.

"What do you need, mother?" He asked.

"Come here." She beckoned.

He scrambled to her side and they both looked out the window. A pirate ship with black sails and a black hull was making port next to his mother's ship, the Bloody Dragon.

"Pirates." Luke looked at her.

She nodded grimly. "I fear they may be coming here."

"Why? Are they after you?" He asked.

"...I know their captain." She explained. "He may come here."

"I can hold him off." Luke offered her bravely, drawing his newer sword. "I know how to fight."

"No, Luke." She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked. "I won't let him hurt you, mother. You're the only family I have."

"No." She told him slowly. "I'm not your only family, Luke."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father still lives. You have an older brother as well."

"What?" Luke's grip tightened on his sword. "You've known all this time and haven't told me, haven't you?"

His mother's eyes teared up, but she didn't answer.

"Haven't you?" He demanded. "¡Lo sabes todo el tiempo y no me lo has dicho!" Then he repeated it in English. "You've know the whole time and haven't told me!"

"Luke..." A single tear trickled down her cheek. "Lo siento mucho, mi hijo."

"My father, he's that pirate captain, isn't he?" Luke continued, his voice rising slowly with each word. "And what of my brother? Is he a pirate too?"

"Luke…"

The boy angrily raced out the apartment door and slammed it.

 **That first line reminded me of Star Wars IV: A New Hope. Lol. Had to say it as a huge Star Wars fan. Had to say that it reminded me of that. What do you think so far? Kind of different, I know, but interesting too.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dangerous Introduction

"Father, why are we making port here?" Jack asked. "I'm sure we could make it to the next stop."

"Aye, we can." Captain Jack told him. "But, we've stopped here for a more important reason." He pointed towards the Bloody Dragon. "Remember that ship?"

"Aye." He nodded. "It's my mothers'. The Bloody Dragon."

"We're here to see her." The captain explained just as he tripped over his peg leg and fell over. "Ow. Bloody leg." He got back up, grumbling. "And, if I remember correctly, I left someone with her."

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"You'll find that out soon, savvy?" Captain Jack replied.

"Savvy." He nodded, sighing in disappointment.

"Mr. Gibbs!" The captain called. "Is the ship tied up yet?"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs replied, leaning over the railing of the Black Pearl. "She's tied up."

"Good." Captain Jack replied. "Ye keep the crew here while Jack and I go into town. Savvy?"

"Aye, Jack." The First Mate nodded. "We'll be waiting for your return."

"Very well then." The captain smiled in satisfaction. He turned to his son. "Come on, let's be going now."

"Right. Before someone realizes that there are pirates around here." Jack sighed. "Let's go."

They reached the end of the docks when a twenty year old jumped out in front of them, aiming a sword at Jack's chest.

"Not so fast." The dirty blonde haired boy threatened. "You're not going anywhere, pirates."

"No bloody way." Captain Jack said in awe. "Lucas Teague? Is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?" The younger man asked, narrowing his eyes. "Answer me or I'll stab this kid next to you."

"Stab me?" Jack said in disbelief.

His father gave him a sign to shut up. "Ye don't want to be doing that, lad."

"Why not?" Lucas Teague asked.

Captain Jack smirked. "Just trust me, savvy?"

"I don't trust pirates, okay?"

"Why not?" Jack piped up. "Not all of em are as bad as they look."

"I just don't."

"Look, just lower your sword." He suggested nervously.

"Yes, please." Captain Jack agreed. "Don't want to be fighting ye, lad."

"Multa. Voy a." Lucas glared at them as he put the sword back in its sheath at his belt. "¿Quién eres tú? Who are you?"

The captain smirked. "I think ye already know the answer to that."

"So it's true then." The lad sighed. "My father and my brother, correcto?"

"Aye." Captain Jack nodded.

Jack stood there watching the exchange. He was completely dumbfounded. He had a brother?

"What?" He shook his head. "I never knew I had a brother."

"Well, ye do now." His father replied. "Jack, meet Lucas Teague. Lucas, meet Jack."

The two lads reluctantly shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jack gave a small smile, though his brain was still processing all of this.

"Where's Angelica?" Captain Jack asked.

"She's back in our apartment." Lucas replied.

"Good." He replied. "Lucas, show us the way, savvy?"

"Just call me Luke, please." The younger man sighed. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 2: A Family Reunion

"Mother!" Luke called as he entered the apartment, followed by Jack and their father.

"Luke?" Angelica Teach looked up from where she was by the window. "Jack!"

"Ello, love." Captain Jack smirked. "Fancy seeing ye."

She smiled at each of her sons, hugging Jack. "Where have you been?"

"On the seas." He told her truthfully. "You've missed a lot, you know."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking slightly concerned. "What's happened over the last two years?"

Captain Jack exchanged a glance with Jack.

"Long story." The captain muttered.

"Tell me, Jack." Angelica demanded.

Captain Jack sighed. He didn't want to tell her of how he became the Dutchman's captain and was just saved two years ago. But, it seemed he had no choice. "Not long after ye and your ship left the Pearl, we got in a fight with the Dutchman's crew. I got Jones' heart and was getting ready to stab it. Then someone with the bloody poison sword stabbed me. I had no choice, but to cut out me own heart and become the Dutchman's captain. Jack just saved me two years ago."

She stood there, staring at him. A look of utter shock had covered her face. "You're not lying to me." She realized.

He shook his head. "I would never lie about that, love."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "You're so lucky to be here then, mi gorrion."

"Aye." Captain Jack agreed, his voice emotionless, though he was smiling slightly. "I am, aren't I? Oughta thank Jack for that."

"You came back to save me from that ship, father." Jack reminded him. "It was the least I could do in return. It was worth nearly getting hanged for."

"What?" Luke asked. "You almost got hanged?"

"Aye." Jack nodded. "The British caught the crew and took us back to Port Royal. Father risked using his only day on land to save us."

Angelica shook her head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"Decided it was best to keep you out of this." He explained. "Besides, I didn't know where you were. W-we found Mr. Teague though. Unfortunately, we ran out of food and drinks. Most of the men died, including him. He never found out that we saved him…"

Captain Jack felt a small pang of grief. It wasn't as bad as the day Jack had told him about it the first time though. He'd locked himself in the Pearl's cabin for days until Gibbs had made him come out.

"He was getting older anyway…" He murmured quietly. "No one lives forever, yet no one is gone forever."

The family was silent for a few long moments.

"Jack, why are you here?" Angelica asked after a while.

"Just visiting." The captain told her. "Saw the Dragon out there and had to stop by. Had to see what Lucas had turned into as well."

They pulled out of their long hug and she nodded understandingly.

"When are you leaving?" She asked him.

"When we get back to the Pearl, I'll have the crew restock on supplies.." Captain Jack explained. "Then we'll be leaving. Why do ye ask? Want come with us?"

"I'm sorry, Jack." Angelica shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not, love?" He asked.

"My home is here, not over the seas." She told him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He nodded understandingly.

"Take Luke with you." She told him. "I want him to learn. It will be good for him."

"It is his choice." Captain Jack told her. He looked at the two brothers. "What do ye think, lad?"

"I'll come with you." Luke agreed. "Only because Mother wants me to."


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding Brothers

**MMM: Oh my god. You should've seen my reaction to this review. I honestly didn't really think of that. Let's just assume that he's already been named Keeper of the Code over the two years in between the timeline of this story and A Sparrow's Quest. Savvy?**

 **TMNT: I'm working through figuring out why I wanted him to be Luke Teague instead of called Luke Sparrow. I'd like to add to my answer, but I'm afraid it'd be spoilers for my plans in the future of the story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Luke stepped onto the deck of the Black Pearl, awed. He couldn't remember being on a ship before and he had to admit, it was a sight to see. The crew worked hard to raise the anchor and lower the sails. A few of them were still putting away recently bought- or stolen- supplies.

"Whoa." He gave a half-smile.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in at first." His brother smiled. Then he shrugged. "You'll get used to it though."

"Jack, mind if I talk with you?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not at all."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one. You?"

"Twenty." He replied, surprised that they were only one year apart. "You act like you've been at sea awhile."

"I have, actually." The darker haired boy told him. "The last four years, on this very ship."

"Wow." Luke nodded. "What's it like, being a pirate?"

"Being a pirate is a life full of adventure, freedom, and danger." Jack told him. "The danger is the most of it though because the British are hunting pirates…"

"So I've heard. Have they ever caught you before?" He asked.

"Once." His brother rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a scar in the shape of a letter 'P'. "They branded me and beat me badly."

"That's a pirate brand, si?" He pointed to the scar.

"Si. Aye." Jack nodded. "And when they do it to you- I'm warning you now- it really hurts. Don't recommend getting caught."

"Understood." Luke replied seriously.

"Good. 'Cause you don't want to know what it feels like."

"I definitely don't."

"So," The older brother said,"Want me to show you around and show you how to work as part of the crew?"

"Why not?" Luke nodded in agreement. "It'll be worth it."

"Aye." Jack smiled. "Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 4: Planning a Destination

**MMM: It might turn into something where they need the court. Might. Speaking of Crystal, she's still back in Port Royal. I'm just assuming that the Turners are wherever they were at the end of DMTNT/SR, but I was planning on having at least Elizabeth in here somewhere. I could find a way to put Will and Henry in maybe.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Where are we sailing?" Jack asked the captain.

"I was thinking about Port Royal." Captain Jack replied.

"What? Are you crazy? Sorry, but if we get caught, they'll hang us."

"Aye. I know that. Just going to see a family."

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"The Turners." Captain Jack responded. "Will, Elizabeth, and Henry. Though I won't be surprised if we bump into Carina Barbossa…"

He swallowed back hatred when he remembered Crystal. She said that her parents were Henry Turner and Carina Barbossa. Hopefully they were more trustworthy than she'd been. What if they found her on their visiting trip? Would she bring some soldiers to them?

"How long do you think we'll last before getting noticed?" He asked, biting back his bitterness.

"Not long." His father admitted. "I'll take a dinghy to shore though, so we don't have to worry about docking."

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright…you should take Luke with you though. He's never been to Port Royal, right?"

"I don't think he has." Captain Jack agreed. "He should learn how to row a dinghy anyway."

"Aye. How long should it take to get there?"

"Maybe a month. We just left Spain and that's a long way away from Port Royal. Savvy?"

"True." He nodded. "Sounds like fair timing."

"It'll be feeling like an hour, if we're focused into working."

"Hopefully."


	6. Chapter 5: Learning

**TMNT: That's probably what he'll do. He trusted her up to the very point she betrayed him. In A Sparrow's Quest, I'd been planning for some kind of possible romance between the two. Might happen in this story, though it's not as probable after her betrayal. We'll see though. Did I mention that I have another new story? xD**

 **Chapter 5:**

Three and a half weeks had passed. Luke could see the faint outline of land in the distance. He stood on the front of the Black Pearl, watching the water ripple.

"Hey." Jack's voice made him look up.

He gave a friendly smile. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad." The dark haired boy shrugged.

"Where are we?" He pointed to the shape in the distance.

"That's Port Royal." Jack told him, though there was a faint bitterness to his voice.

"Aren't the British crawling like ants over here?" Luke asked.

"Yep." He crossed his arms. "But the captain wanted to come this way anyway."

"Why?" The younger brother asked. "It's dangerous for us here."

"He wants to visit some old friends." Jack replied. "I told him it wasn't a good idea. Honestly, if we get caught, they'll hang us within two days."

"Old friends?" Luke repeated. "Any idea who he means?"

"Some family by the last name of Turner."

"I've heard of them, but I don't know much. Wasn't one of them the captain of the…" He hesitated, trying to remember the name. "...The, uh, Flying-whatsit?"

"Flying Dutchman." Jack nodded. "Aye. One of them was it's captain once, until his son broke the curse and saved him. Just like what I did to our father."

"What happened to the ship?"

"I don't know. Probably sailing the seas somewhere under Captain Maccus' command."

The two brothers fell silent. As the ship grew closed to the landmass, Luke began to see it more clearly. He could see ships at the harbor and carriages being pulled by horses. He could pick out buildings too.

"Lower the anchor!" Gibbs' voice rang out.

"C'mon!" Jack beckoned.

Luke turned and followed him to the main deck, where they reached one of the masts, which had a wheel-shaped thing around it. He grabbed one of the spokes coming from it and moved all the way over. Jack grabbed it, scooting next to him. Most of the crew took up the other spots and they began pushing the wheel one way. A few minutes later, the ship stopped and they released the wheel-like object, panting.

"Oi! Luke!" Captain Jack waved from where he stood by the railing.

He walked over. "Yeah?"

"Ye're coming to town with me, savvy?" The captain told him.

"Sure." He shrugged. "Savvy."

"Get in the dinghy."

Luke climbed into the smaller rowboat, followed by Captain Jack. The man cut the ropes that held it to the side of the ship and they splashed into the water. The man sheathed his sword and grabbed the oars.

"Ye know how to row a boat?" He asked.

"No." He shook his head.

Captain Jack showed him and then said,"Your turn."

"Okay…" Luke took the oars and began rowing the way he'd been told.

"Wrong way!"

"Oops. Sorry!"

He began rowing the other way, towards land.


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking into Town

As soon as the dinghy hit the sand, Luke and Captain Jack sprang to action. They got out, threw the oars inside, and pulled it a little further onto the beach so that the current wouldn't pull it away.

"Follow me, savvy?" Captain Jack ordered.

"Aye." Luke nodded.

They crept over to the docks and climbed up onto the creaking slipped among crates and barrels of rum until they reached the end of the dock. The captain held a finger over his lips and the lad nodded in understanding. They had to be silent. They entered the town of Port Royal by climbing onto the back of a moving stagecoach. The horses pulled it smoothly over the cobblestone roads, bumping gently.

"When I say 'now', we're going to jump off." Captain Jack told him.

"Okay." Luke responded nervously.

Another horse was pulling a wagon behind them and he did not want to get trampled by a failed jump. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Now!"

They leapt off the back of the chariot in either direction to its side. Luke felt his leg get caught on something and slammed into the stone. He let out a groan ad the stagecoach dragged him along. He glanced towards his foot to see it stuck in between two pieces of wood. He gripped a slap of broken stone in the road and yanked his leg free. He was able to get out of the way just as the next horse and wagon could've run him over. He sighed in relief.

He looked down at his scraped body and groaned.

"C'mon." Captain Jack's voice made him jump. "We need to move."

Luke nodded quickly. "Sorry. You're right. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 7: A Quick Departing

**Been so long! Had to read a bit of my own story to figure out what's going on here. So, I'm sorry for the wait. Let's get into this!**

 **Chapter 7:**

"It's this house." Captain Jack pointed to one on top of the hill.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luke asked.

"For the right moment." He replied, glancing around to make sure no one was coming. "Let's go."

They raced for the hill, climbing up the steep slope. They reached the top, looking for a way to the second floor of the house from the outside.

"How about that gutter?" Luke pointed out.

"Right. We'll be climbin' the gutter then." Captain Jack agreed. "Follow me."

He grabbed onto the gutter and carefully climbed up it. He jumped down onto a window seal and Luke landed beside him with a grunt, nearly losing his footing. He grabbed his arm and stopped him from falling.

"Careful." Captain Jack warned. "Don't wanna be fallin' off a building now, do ye?"

"No...sorry." Luke apologized.

"The bloody window isn't even open…"

"Great…"

"Stay here." The captain ordered. "I'll see if any o' 'em are."

"Okay." The younger man nodded.

Captain Jack pulled himself onto the roof and walked around each of the sides, glancing down in hopes of seeing an open window. He spotted one, which was on the first floor. He sighed. Back down to the ground. He climbed back down to where Luke waited.

"Well?" He asked.

"The only open window is on the first floor." He told him. "We're goin' back down."

"Alright…" Luke grumbled. "But after all the effort to get up here."

"It wasn't that hard." Captain Jack responded as he slid down the gutter. "Now come on."

The boy slid down after him. They walked around to the open window and slipped inside. The captain held a finger to his lips and Luke nodded. They were about to climb up the stairs when a voice came from behind them.

"Jack?"

"'Ello, William." Captain Jack turned with a smirk to see Will Turner.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Visitin'." He replied.

"It's not safe here, Jack." The man reminded them. "Davy Jones is back."

"No, he's not." He shook his head. "I killed him."

"Shouldn't you be the Dutchman's captain then?"

"The curse was broke again."

"Again?" Will looked surprised.

"Aye." Captain Jack nodded. "I'd be insane by now if it hadn't been."

"You're already insane, Jack." Will sighed. "It won't be long before the soldiers find out that you're here."

"I know." He responded. "Which is why I'll get right to the point. Where's your dearest Elizabeth?"

"She's upstairs." He replied, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Why?"

"Just want to ask her how everything's goin'." Captain Jack began climbing the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute. Ye two have a nice chat."

He made it to the top of the stairs, opening a random door. He spotted Elizabeth sitting comfortably on the bed. She looked up and nearly gasped at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" She asked.

"Came to see ye, 'Lizabeth." Captain Jack smirked, closing the door behind him and clicking the lock. "Been awhile now."

Elizabeth got up and raced over, embracing him in a tight hug. "Oh, Jack...how is he?"

"Luke? He's fine. Only Angelica, ye, and I know the truth." He smiled, hugging her back.

"Good." She murmured in reply. "Is he here?"

"Aye." The captain admitted. "I left him downstairs with William."

"It's been so long, Jack." Elizabeth said quietly. "Did we miss much?"

"Too much." Captain Jack chuckled softly. "A lot's happened."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Jack!" Will's voice came from the stairs.

"Uh-oh." He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Good seein' ye again, 'Lizabeth." He opened the door and almost ran right into Will. "Whoa…"

"Jack, the soldiers-they've seen the Pearl!" The man burst out. "You have to go. You have to go now."

"Oh no...not good." Captain Jack slipped past him and down the stairs, gesturing to Luke. "Come on, lad, we have to hurry."

They left the building and set off racing towards the docks.


	9. Chapter 8: Turner to the Rescue!

**Sorry, school's been keeping me busy…**

 **MMM: You're catching on! But, I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"How much f-further?" Luke gasped to the man ahead of him as they dashed through the streets of Port Royal.

"We're nearly there." Captain Jack called back, only a slight strain in his voice. "Just one more corner."

Luke had to wonder how the pirate could run so fast, especially with a peg leg. Shouldn't he be struggling, or was he used to running a lot? _Focus,_ Luke reminded himself. He turned his attention back to the current problem.

The two rounded the next corner. The dock was at the end of the street. Exhaustion was slowing the younger man down, but he pushed himself to keep going. They spotted soldiers preparing longboats and others getting into a ship. A small group spotted Captain Jack and the younger man next to him.

"Pirates!" One shouted, pulling out his sword.

The others looked the same way, drawing their blades as well.

"Uh oh…" The captain muttered, drawing his own sword.

Luke took this as a sign to pull out his, so he did. It'd be his first fight. He'd been excited and dreading this moment for years. Hopefully his years of training will have payed off.

The two unwanted visitors reached the soldiers and began to clash blades with them. Luke managed to kick one in the stomach and shove him out of the way as he ended up against another. Captain Jack wasn't as lucky. He was stumbling on his peg leg as he dodged attacks and returned them, trying not to fall over. Too late. He tripped and hit the stone road, propping himself up on his elbows. His sword was beyond reach and a soldier had aimed his sword at his throat, threatening him.

Suddenly, a flash on color zoomed past and had knocked the soldier over. A man of around thirty years of age stood there, wiping blood off of his sword, giving the captain a smile of recognition.

"Henry?" Captain Jack recognized him back in shock.


	10. Chapter 9: Left Behind

**Correction from the last chapter: I said that Henry was thirty when two years prior Crystal was eighteen. That doesn't work now, does it? I didn't think that through originally. Let's say that Henry's forty, which makes him have been twenty-two when Crystal was born. It works.**

 **Chapter 9:**

"Jack." The younger man gave a small nod. "I see you're in a bit of a predicament."

"Not really." Captain Jack lied, getting back to his feet and grabbing his sword.

The captain turned and clashed blades with another soldier, getting a bright idea as he did so. He stomped his wooden peg leg on the man's foot, hearing him gasp in pain. He managed to hit the man across the face and stab him before removing his peg leg and stepping to fight the next. He ducked under a swinging sword and jumped up, stabbing the man's shoulder. He pulled his sword free, watching the soldier collapse with a pang of satisfaction.

Luke had somehow managed to make a soldier stab himself to a wall by dodging swings. He'd turned and was trying to finish off the other man. He elbowed him in the face and tripped him, the man hitting his head and falling unconscious. The young man smiled in pride.

Henry was fighting off the last soldier. He'd pinned the man against a wall and managed to get the stab on his leg. The soldier moved slower and kept missing because of the pain. A gunshot sounded and the soldier's body slid down the wall. Turner turned to see Captain Jack holding his flintlock pistol.

The captain blew on the smoke coming from the tip of the gun before lowering it and sliding it between his belt and pants, pulling his sword out again. "Let's go." He nodded to Luke. "Nice seein' ye again, Henry."

The two pirates left before Turner could react. The hopped into a dinghy and Luke began rowing, his shoulders still aching from the first time. Captain Jack shot at the soldiers in their dinghies, hitting some of them. He reloaded his flintlock and began firing again.

A loud _boom_ rang out through the air a cannon ball hit one of the small boats, sending timbers flying. The Pearl was firing at the soldiers.

The captain was firing his weapon still. One of the soldiers in another dinghy realized it and pulled out his own gun. He fired at them, missing.

"Easy." Captain Jack growled in concentration. "Keep rowing!"

"I am!" Luke responded, shouting above the cannonfire.

A few moments later he stopped, panting in exhaustion, arms sore. Before the captain could react, a bullet flew past him. The sound of metal hitting flesh sounded and there was a cry of pain. There was a splash too.

Captain Jack turned around to see that Luke wasn't there anymore. Worried, he took off his hat and dived into the water. He saw the young man's form sinking. His eyes were closed and the water around him was tinted red with blood. His white shirt was soaked in red by the stomach. Luke had been shot!

He swam harder to get to the younger man. He reached him as he reached the bottom. He grabbed him. Running out of air in his lungs, the captain propelled off the ocean bottom. He gasped for air as he reached the surface, pushing Luke into the dinghy.

He glanced at the Pearl, only to see it was moving away from the island. _What do they think they're doing!?_

Captain Jack knew that they wouldn't catch up in time. Wood and bodies littered the water's surface. A few dinghies gave in chase. The ship at the dock was leaving to pick them up and go after the Pearl.

They had no chance at getting back to the ship. The captain climbed back into the dinghy, putting his hat back on and grabbing the oars. He began rowing back towards Port Royal. He knew who could help them.


	11. Chapter 10: Saved by Another Turner

Captain Jack rested Luke against the wall of a brick building. He'd dragged the unconscious man into an alleyway off one of the main streets so he could get a chance to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Jack, the man who'd saved his father from being the captain of the cursed Flying Dutchman, had left his own brother and father in the worst place a pirate could be. And Gibbs had agreed with him? Why hadn't they taken out the soldiers and picked the two up before leaving? Confusion, anger, and a sense of betrayal flew through the captain's head as he sat on the ground, thinking. None of it made any sense. Why had Gibbs and Jack done it?

He'd never cared for anyone, really, before he was introduced to Jack and Luke. It seemed as if being selfish took him farther than caring for others. Why bother with it? Because he'd changed. Somehow, someway, Captain Jack had changed from careless to caring. How? He had no idea.

But the real question: Was it even worth it in the end?

The captain glanced over at the unconscious man. He had a feeling that they'd be stuck in Port Royal for awhile. And that meant he had to disguise himself. He didn't like the idea, but he knew he'd have to do it. Hide his pirate gear away until the time was right.

And there was only one family that could help them...the Turners.

Unfortunately, Captain Jack would have to drag Luke across the outskirts of the entire town. His second trip across town that day. He sighed, frustrated. A single visit gone wrong is what this was. They hadn't even needed to stop by Port Royal, he'd just wanted to. And it turned into one big mistake.

The captain got to his feet, grabbing the younger man under the arms and dragging his lower body on the ground. He pulled him through to the other end of the alleyway, ducking through a hole in the brick wall surrounding the back of the city. He carefully pulled Luke through, careful not to hit the younger man's head on anything. He lifted him up again after he'd gotten to his feet, dragging him along the die of the brick wall.

After a good amount of time, exhaustion began to take over Captain Jack's body. He had to stop and sit down to rest. He propped Luke against the wall beside him, wishing he had any water at all. A few minutes after he sat down, he grabbed the dirty-blonde haired man and threw him over his shoulder, holding onto him as he began to continue onwards.

The sun was setting and they hadn't reached their destination yet. After the moon had gone down, the captain became cautious, glancing around often for wild animals. Sure enough, after just a few minutes he spotted a pack of seven wolves. They saw him too. The animals bared their teeth, ducking their heads low as they slowly approached.

Captain Jack gently set down Luke against the brick wall and pulled out his sword. Low growls came from the wolves. They charged him, all at once. He managed to drive his blade into and kill two of them before one bit his ankle and pulled it out from under him. He fell against the brick wall, pushing against it with his free hand as he fought off the wolves.

A clawed foot slashed across his cheek. He spat out blood, stabbing two more wolves. Three remained. One of them was sniffing curiously at Luke's motionless body as the other two focused on the captain. He managed to wound another, which dashed away whimpering. Seeing the one hovering over the younger man, the captain jumped in from of him, only for the wolf to accidentally sink it's teeth deeply into the shoulder of the wrong prey.

Captain Jack gasped in pain, holding most of it back in his throat. Teeth dug into his left leg, dragging him away from Luke. He stabbed the wolf dragging him, getting to his hands and knees weakly. He threw his sword into the torso of the other one, hearing it's raspy breathing fade into nothing as it's body fell limp.

The final wolf, wounded and bleeding, stood off at the edge of the nearby forest, holding a leg off of the ground and whimpering. It turned and dashed off into the trees, obviously giving up after the slaughter of it's pack.

The captain dragged himself over to the wolf with his sword in it, dislodging it from the body and sheathing the blade. He wouldn't be able to do anymore travelling in this condition, not now anyway. He leaned against the brick wall, sitting next to Luke.

Captain Jack closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Footsteps sounded, pounding in his direction. It was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness overcame him.

*X*

"Jack?" A familiar voice sounded, shaking the pirate's good shoulder. "Jack, wake up!"

The captain opened his eyes, surprised to find William before him. "Where'd ye come from?" He asked, wincing as he turned to glance at Luke.

"Doesn't matter." The man responded, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Jack, why are you still here?"

"That...is a long story." Captain Jack sighed, wincing as he pulled got to his feet, staggering on his injured leg. "The Pearl was under attack and left us after he," He gestured towards Luke,"got shot out of the dinghy. Thought ye and 'Lizabeth could help, so we were on our way there when the wolves found us."

"Why didn't you travel _through_ town?" Will questioned.

"Mate, I'm still wanted, 'member?" The captain sighed. "Ev'n walkin' outside of town is risky."

Captain Jack grabbed Luke, pulling the unconscious young man over his good shoulder. His injured leg couldn't take it and he was forced to fall onto one knee with a groan. The other man grabbed his shoulder to stop him from falling over completely and dropping the youngest of them. He carefully took him off the injured captain's shoulder and laid him on the ground.

Will sighed. "Jack, I got him, alright? You just follow me."

"Aye…" Captain Jack responded with a grunt as he got back up, his good leg tripping over his peg leg. He collapsed, cursing, before he got up again. "Stupid bloody legs…"

For the first time since earlier that day, Will looked down to see what the captain meant. His expression was a mix of shock and disbelief as he spotted the wooden peg leg that was in place of the older man's left leg, from the calf down.

"Jack...what happened?" Turner asked quietly.

"Some British Commodore." The captain shrugged. "I got him back fair and square."

Will grabbed Luke, throwing his limp body over his shoulder. "Wow...well, let's go before you get attacked by something else."

"Wonderful idea." Captain Jack agreed, following him along the brick wall and away from the wolf pack's remains.

Not long later they reached the other side of Port Royal. A building stood on a hill, a good looking one at that. The home of the Turners. They made their way up the hill, reaching the top within a minute. They walked up to the front door and Will opened it, letting the other man inside first. He closed the door behind them.

"Don't touch anything." He told the pirate captain, giving him a warning glance. "We need to get your wounds treated, so follow me."

"I'm not the one who's been shot, mate." Captain Jack reminded him. "He can go first. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Remember the...speech you gave about honesty and dishonesty, Jack?" Will sighed. "'You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the dishonest ones you have to watch out for.' That was back when Barbossa and his cursed crew were about to chop my head off just to make sure it'd work."

"I don't r'member that." The captain responded.

"Jack, just come on…" The former blacksmith nodded to the left with his head.

"I'm fine!" Captain Jack retorted.

"Shh!" Will glared at him. "People are sleeping around here, Jack."

"So?"

"So what? Just...do me a favor, Jack. Be quiet!"

They were halfway across the large entranceway when the heard a voice from up the stairs.

"Will?"

"Now you've done it." The man sighed angrily to his companion.

The familiar face of Elizabeth appeared over the railing of the top of the stairs, looking down at them.

Her eyes widened. "Jack?"

The captain smirked. "'Ello, 'Lizabeth."

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your ship?" She asked.

"That's a long story, I'll tell ye later." Captain Jack replied.


	12. Chapter 11: The Best Pirate

Will was currently tending to Luke's gunshot wound. Captain Jack laid on the bed in the guest bedroom he'd been given, waiting for someone to come treat his own wounds. The left shoulder of his shirt was soaked red, rather than being its normal white. His black pant leg was torn, revealing his bloodied leg, which was still bleeding considering he'd been walking on it nonstop. He scratches from the wolf's claws on his left cheek were deep, nearly cutting completely through the cheek. The small, minor scratches didn't bug him much though. He ached all over.

Exhaustion from fighting the wolves and travelling half of the day and night, dragging a man weighed down on his eyelids. It was hard to stay awake. With each passing minute, his eyes closed even more.

Eventually, he had to let sleep overtake him…

*X*

Elizabeth headed towards the pirate's room, despite Will's warning of him being pretty beat up. She was slightly nervous of what she'd see when she did enter, but she wanted to do it anyway. She'd always believed that any injured man needed help and, whether her patient was a pirate or not, she'd stick to it. The Pearl's captain was more than just a friend to her and Will. If he came back injured, seeking them out, they'd give him the help he needed.

When she reached the room and entered, she was surprised to find the pirate captain asleep. Of course, if what Will told her of him travelling half the day and night, dragging his companion, to get there was true, she wouldn't blame him. She approached the sleeping, injured man and examined him. The left shoulder of his shirt was bloody and torn, same for the right pant leg. There was a few nasty scratches on the man's left cheek. He hadn't looked like this when he'd showed up earlier that morning. Will had said that they were attacked by wolves, after all.

Quietly, hoping not to disturb him, Elizabeth unbuttoned and slipped off Captain Jack's vest and shirt. She placed then on the small bed table. She pulled up his pant leg, examining his wounds further. They were pretty bad. Blood still trickled from the leg wound. She took a wet cloth and bandages she'd brought, placing them on the bed. She gently pressed the cloth to the bites on his leg, applying enough pressure to make the blood stop forcing its way out. Removing the cloth, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around the wound with the same strength as the pressure she'd applied.

She moved on to wipe down the wound on his shoulder, surprised at the radius of the bite the wolf had managed. It was much larger than the one on his leg, and even that one was decently sized. She wrapped bandages around it, though it was challenging, and secured them.

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she paused, looking at the unconscious pirate. Then she finally pressed the wet, not reddish cloth to his cheek, knowing that it's sting if he were to wake up. And he did, as she was looking away, thinking to herself.

Captain Jack winced very slightly as he woke up, opening his eyes. She felt it beneath her hand and cloth, turning back towards him. She gave a small smile, staying silent for a few moments.

"Hey, Jack." She finally murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Jus', ow, all over." He gave a small smirk, though not quite his normal one. It had more of a saddened look to it. "It's a shame, really, that betrayals never end well. Same for bein' left behind."

"Jack, what happened?"

"The Pearl left us behind, that's what."

"Gibbs left you behind?" She asked, shocked, as she remembered how the older pirate had stayed by the captain's side after so many years. "Why would he do that?"

"Aye, he did." Captain Jack nodded, groaning as he shifted into a sitting position, pulling the cloth from his wound. "The Pearl was under attack, and after Luke got shot out of the dinghy we were in, they jus' left us."

"So, that is Lucas then?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Aye. Been dragging him for awhile now…" He responded. "Does Will think he'll be alright?"

"He thinks so." She nodded. "But, he said that he got hit pretty hard."

"It'd be worse if the wolves got at him." The captain told her. "But they didn't do more than sniff him, made sure of that."

The pirate gave a genuine smile. Not a smirk, not a sly grin, but an actual smile.

In that moment, Elizabeth realized how much Captain Jack Sparrow had changed since she'd met him so many years ago, in this very town by a coincidence of nearly drowning. The pirate was full of tricks and treachery then. Next time she saw him, he was just the same, trying to gain things to his advantage- for bad use, of course. Then she killed him...And when they rescued him, he was quiet and angry most of the time. Then he grew back into himself more, but he was a changed man. When Jones had stabbed Will, she remembered seeing a genuinely heartbroken, shattered look on the captain's face. Once a careless pirate, the captain was now on the other side of things. He cared for the Turners a lot, she knew.

But she had never, in all the time she's known him, seen him actually smile before.

Elizabeth knew, deep down, that not all pirates are the bad kind. Captain Jack, was one of the best kinds of pirates. Caring and not selfish, but still a pirate.

The best pirate she'd ever seen.


	13. Chapter 12: Luke Meets Will

Guilt and a empty spot in Jack made him angrier than usual most of the time. He'd often snap at Gibbs and the crew. After he'd seen the soldiers approaching, he'd immediately ordered the sails to be lowered and that the anchor be lifted from the depths of the water. He'd taken charge of the ship, the two years without his father having given him much experience.

But he knew he had no choice when he saw his brother get shot out of the dinghy and his father dived into the water after him. He could only hope that they were both alright. If they'd waited any longer, the soldiers would surely have caught up to them and boarded the Black Pearl.

"Jack." Gibbs greeted, trying to look cheerful as he approached the young captain, who was at the helm.

"What do you need, Gibbs?" He spoke more harshly than intended and the older man flinched back a few steps before gathering the courage to speak up.

He swallowed nervously,"Do ye plan on going back for them?"

"If I know my father, I'm sure they can find a way to get back to us." Jack assured him.

"But even with Luke bein' shot-" The man tried to say.

"They can do it." He interrupted him, his voice confident and stern, showing he wanted nothing more than to end this conversation. He stepped back from the helm. "Here, do me a favor and take the wheel for me. I'm going to rest in my father's cabin. And don't bug me unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Aye, Cap'n." The First mate obeyed, taking the wheel.

Jack proceeded to walk down the stairs to the main deck and enter his father's cabin.

*X*

Luke woke up with a jolt. He was laying on a soft bed in the room of what seemed to be a royal family's house. He was alone, no one else in the room with him. He tried to sit up, but that's when he felt the pain. It was a searing, burning feeling in his stomach. He gasped as he fell back on the bed.

He breathed in and out deeply for a few moments as he waited for the pain to fade. When it finally did, he unbuttoned his shirt. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, a small circular spot stained red.

That's when he recalled what had happened. He and his father had been rowing towards the ship, but the soldiers in front of them fired back at them.

 _A tremendous amount of pain engulfed his stomach and he felt himself he propelled over the edge of the dinghy. The oars had left his hands and splashed to the water's surface. He himself plopped under the surface and began sinking further and further down as unconsciousness overcame him._

"I was shot." Luke said aloud, to himself. "How am I still alive?"

The door creaked open and he nearly jumped. A middle aged man with long brown hair and facial hair entered the room.

"Who are you and where's my father?" He demanded to the strange man.

"I'm Will Turner." The man introduced himself. "And you mean Jack? He's fine, but he's resting."

"What do you mean, he's resting?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "He didn't get shot as well. Or did he?"

"No, he wasn't shot." Will shook his head before continuing. "But you could say that he was attacked by a wolf pack on the way of bringing you here."

"Wolves?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" The young man responded before answering. "I'm Luke. Lucas Teague."

"Why is your last name the same as your father's original one and not the one he usually uses now?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Hmm…" Will scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Jack and whoever your mother was-"

"-Angelica Teach-" Luke answered.

"-must have been hiding you then." He finished.

"Hiding me?" He asked, confused. "Why?"

"That's the question." The man told him.

"Can I at least go see my father?"

"Not now, best you and him both rest."

Luke nodded in acceptance, not wanting to argue with someone who'd helped him and his father. "Alright."

"Have a good night, Lucas." Will told him as he left, closing the door behind him.

The younger man closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	14. Chapter 13: Luke's Parentage

Captain Jack didn't remember falling asleep, but daylight was coming well through the window by the time he finally woke up. He got out of the bed, putting on his white shirt- the left shoulder stained red and torn a bit- and then put on his effects after his boots. He left behind the vest, not wanting the deal with it squeezing his shoulder. The pain in his bandages wounds was as bad as the night before, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just needed time to heal, that's all. His finger trailed down the three claw marks on his cheek, pain flowing through it. He shook his head, sighing.

And then he left his room, unsure of what to do. He'd just explore for now.

*X*

Will entered the room that Lucas was occupying. The young man was still asleep, clearly exhausted. He left the room quietly. He'd let him rest. He turned around and nearly ran into the pirate captain, who was clearly up and about already.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Jack...good to see you up and about."

"Can sleep forever." Captain Jack told him, gesturing oddly and wincing at the pain in his shoulder as he did so. "Ow…"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Neither better nor worse than last night." The pirate responded.

"Ah, so not much improvement." Will said, knowingly. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Exploring." He answered, a strange emphasis to the word.

"So, I see." He nodded. "Well, keep out of trouble, Jack, and don't leave- we don't need you getting injured or anything again."

Captain Jack rolled his eyes. "I can take care of meself, mate."

"Right…" He responded, accidentally mimicking something the other man had said to him many years before. "Just...don't do anything stupid."

"Ye know I wouldn't, mate." The pirate captain raised his eyebrows, backing into the door of the room behind him- which was Luke's; Will had moved out of the way to leave the other man.

Will shook his head, sighing, as he began to walk towards the main area of the house. "See you around, Jack."

*X*

Once he'd gone, the pirate opened the door to the room he'd bumped into and entered, closing it behind him. He wasn't really surprised to see the form of the young Spanish man lying on the bed. He was more surprised to see him awake.

"Father." Luke greeted.

"Glad to see ye awake." Captain Jack told him. "Ye got hit pretty bad."

"So did you." He responded.

"Just a few scratches. I'm fine." The pirate captain waved it off.

*X*

Meanwhile, Will had settled down in his study, wondering about his conversation with Luke the night before. Why would the young man's mother be hiding him? It'd already been made evident that the pirate in his home was the man's father. He'd said his mother was Angelica Teach. He thought hard for a moment. _Who else does Jack care about?_ Then he froze in shock as he finally realized who it was.

Elizabeth, his own wife, had a son with someone besides himself.


	15. Author's Note

**Hello to all of you wonderful readers who've made it here. I've come to a decision. I've decided to put this story on a temporary hiatus (hold). I promise that I will come back to it, just not for awhile. On the other hand, I will continue updating Pirates' Life: The Last Stand.**

 **Also, you'll be glad to hear that I've finally gotten and begun reading The Price of Freedom. Dang, is that a big book or what?**

 **Anyway, hope you all stick around and see you soon hopefully. :)**

 **~Prime~**

 **Thanks for sticking around this far.**


	16. Chapter 14: Thoughts and Decisions

**The hiatus is over, for now.**

 **Chapter 14:**

"Elizabeth." Will spoke casually when he came across her. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth seemed mildly confused, but nodded. "If you say so, Will."

His thoughts fumed as he lead her towards the nearest private room. He still couldn't believe what he'd discovered. That Elizabeth had been with Jack. When had this happened and why didn't he know about it? Why hadn't she told him? Was she hiding it? Why? He opened the door to an unoccupied guest room and entered, waiving Elizabeth in after him. He closed the door gently.

"Why?" It was the first word out of his mouth.

"Why what?" She seemed puzzled. "Will, what are you talking about?"

"I- Jack- you…" He couldn't get a single complete sentence out from his whirling emotions and thoughts. He let out a growl of frustration. "Elizabeth!"

"What?!" She practically screamed at him, looking concerned.

William pulled back the chair and sat down at the desk in the room. He rested his elbows on the wood and ran his head through his hands. "I trusted you. I loved you. And you... _betrayed_ me."

"Will, what do you mean?" Elizabeth questioned, her voice softer.

"Lucas, he's Jack's son, but he's not of the same mother as his brother." He finally said. "You are his mother. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I was worried." She seemed slightly worried for herself now, her voice small. "I thought you would be angry."

He took a moment to think. "I'm not angry. Just a bit upset." He turned to face her. "Elizabeth, I love you. I could never be angry with you. It'd just make everything easier if you were more honest with me sometimes."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are. And I forgive you."

*X*

"They left us?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Aye." Captain Jack sighed.

"Why?"

"Probably worried about bein' overwhelmed. There were a lot o' soldiers, y'know."

He gave a half-nod. "Right…"

"Ye feelin' alright?" The older man gestured to the latter's stomach area.

"Hurts a lot, but I'm still alive- so I guess." The dirty-blonde told him.

The captain gave a small smirk. "We won't leave 'til ye're certain ye're fine to travel."

"I'm fine!" He assured him, before offering,"We can leave now, if you want."

"Now's way too soon." The man shook his head. "Maybe in a few days…"

"Alright. We both do need to heal, after all." Luke pointed out.

"Exactly." Captain Jack replied.

*X*

"Cap'n!" The familiar voice of Gibbs called.

"Gibbs?" Jack called back.

"Ye should take the helm- there's a storm ahead!"

"Then I will."

Jack got up from the desk of his father's cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_ and walked over to the door. He exited the cabin, climbing up to the deck where the helm was located. He dismissed the current helmsman of duty and took the wheel.

"All men to your stations!" He shouted at the crew.

They snapped right to it, rushing off here and there across the main deck.

 _A young man with dirty-blonde hair rowing a boat. The sound of gunfire and the man had vanished beneath the water's surface, leaving the oars floating about. The second man on the boat diving in after him._

Dedication. If his father had it for his brother, he should feel the same to them. Maybe that's why he feels so guilty...he cares for them and wants to help them; to return.

And then he knew what to do.

"Hoist the sails up, men!" He ordered. "We're going back!"


	17. Chapter 15: Reunions

At dawn the next morning, Captain Jack was awoken by a harsh knocking on the door of the room he was staying in. He groaned irritably, shifting to roll over. He could hear Elizabeth calling through the door, but he chose to ignore whatever it was that she was trying to say. The knocking ceased, but the door opened instead with a loud creak.

"Jack, get up!" Elizabeth exclaimed impatiently.

He opened his eyes to look at her, squinting against the candle-light. "'S still dark."

"It's dawn, Jack."

"'S it?"

"Yes."

"Why are ye in 'ere? I was tryin' to sleep."

"The Black Pearl is down at the docks." She informed him.

"What?!" He was almost wide awake as soon as she'd said it. "Why didn't ye tell me b'fore?"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't open the door." She sighed.

"Oh." Captain Jack scrambled out of the bed within seconds.

He buttoned his torn, stained shirt, put on and buttoned his waistcoat, and pulled on his coat as fast as he could with his wounds. He then grabbed his baldric with his sheathed cutlass and fastened it around his waist. He didn't forget to snatch his pistol and compass, before donning his tricorn. He stumbled towards the door, still somewhat sleepy, intent on getting to his ship as fast as he could. His injured and peg legs did him no good either, because as he stumbled the inability to bend his knee and the pain made him fall over. He got up as fast as he could, exiting the room and heading for the building's main entrance. Lucas was already there, along with William.

"Luke, c'mon." The pirate captain gave a nod of his head towards the door.

"Aye, I'm coming." The younger, dirty-blonde haired man followed him out.

"Good luck!" Elizabeth called after them.

*X*

Jack stood at the gangplank with his arms folded over his chest, waiting. It was only dawn, but surely it wouldn't be long before Captain Jack, and Luke if he was still alive, stopped them. If they didn't, someone else surely would and they'd need to make a hasty leave, again.

"How long should we wait?" Gibbs asked from beside him.

"If we're lucky, they should be here any minute." He answered. "Longest we'll stay is an hour. The sun rises quickly, and we can't risk getting spotted."

The older man nodded. "Aye.." He paused, changing the subject. "Do ye think they'll be alright?"

"My father always is." Jack hid his doubt. "And knowing him, he won't leave without Luke. They'll be fine."

Two familiar figures were at the edge of the docks. The young man squinted, making out his brother and father approaching them. He smiled triumphantly. Gibbs led a cheer that the whole crew joined in on.

"Prepare to set sail!" Jack ordered the men. He turned to Gibbs. "See to it that they listen."

"Aye, sir!" The older man nodded and rushed off to follow his order.

Captain Jack and Luke reached the gangplank and crossed over onto the Black Pearl. The experienced captain had a few visible scratches, the most noticeable on the side of his face. The lighter haired man had bandages wound around his stomach and looked slightly pained.

"You made it!" Jack greeted them.

"Of course we did!" The ship's rightful captain responded. "Good job comin' back for us."

He saw through to the thin layer of sarcasm. "Sorry that it took so long. The Navy was tailing us."

"'S alright. At least ye did come back."

"Family matters more than saving your own skin sometimes."

The older man chuckled and gave him a rough pat on the back. "Aye, that it does."

The man went to take his place at the helm of the ship. Just as Luke and Jack were about to move the gangplank, a heeled foot stepped onto it. They looked up, frowning. The older of the two brothers froze, mouth agape. The woman who wanted to board had bright green eyes and red hair. It was Crystal Turner. The traitor.

"May I catch a ride?" She asked.

"No." Jack responded firmly after finally pulling himself together. " _You_ are never riding this ship again."

"Please?" She asked with innocent eyes. "I need to get to Tortuga."

"No." He repeated, gesturing for Luke to leave them.

The young man obeyed, heading off to his father's side at the helm.

"Jack, look-"

"No, you look! You're a traitor!"

"It was good busin-"

"Good business? Really? What did you get for turning us in?"

Crystal didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Jack snorted angrily. "You are not to ride the Black Pearl again." He turned around, no longer caring what became of the gangplank at this point. Before he moved even five steps, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed in exasperation, turning back around. "What do you want?"

"Jack...I'm sorry." She told him.

His eyes narrowed in distrust. "Why are you here, Crystal?"

"I missed you, you know." She said quietly.

"I didn't miss you." He shot back.

"I know…" Crystal murmured. "I'm glad that you're alright, after what I did."

"You didn't do it for good business." Jack eyed her. "What did you turn us in for?"

"I don't know…" She sighed. "It's just, I grew up being told that pirates were bad and had to be reported to the Navy. I guess I just did what I thought was right."

"Not all pirates are bad." He replied quietly. "I thought you knew that."

"I do now." The redhead answered after a moment of silence.

The young man thought hard for a moment. His sympathy got the better of him and his voice was soft as he answered. "I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oi, ye done talkin' down there?!" The captain's voice called to him.

Jack gave Crystal one last glance, before removing the gangplank and calling back. "Aye! Let's make sail!"


End file.
